


A Swing and A Miss (And a Hit)

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, It's almost sad really, Lance is really trying here, M/M, Pining, but happy ending, oblivious Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: Lance had a bit of a problem. A tall, handsome, strong, beautifully oblivious problem.~~If Lance could count the number of times he struck out trying to pick up Shiro... Honestly, how could someone that beautiful NOT KNOW that people were trying to hit on them??Lance had better hurry it  up and lock Shiro down before someone else is just lucky enough to sweep him off his feet.





	A Swing and A Miss (And a Hit)

Lance had a bit of a problem. A tall, handsome, strong, beautifully oblivious problem.

For weeks Lance had been trying to pick up Shiro to fulfill the fantasy of dating the grad student. It had started as a healthy admiration for the success and hard work Shiro displayed, but after spending personal time with him Lance was smitten. 

Of course Lance knew he wasn't the only one in line trying to take Shiro on a date, but Lance had made the mistake, or had the fortune, of developing a friendship with Shiro first, which included but wasn't limited to casual flirtatious behavior around or directed toward Shiro.

Looking back, Lance criticized the times that he let an intoxicated brain convince him to hit on anyone and everyone. Of course he didn't expect to be wildly successful, but now he was sure it made his serious attempts to go on a date with Shiro seem disingenuous.

So Lance had to develop a new game plan and fast before Shiro finally agreed to a date with someone else.

 

"Shiro!" Lance waved to the object of his affection, who waved back and walked over to the table Lance had books spread out over. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just planning to run some errands." Shiro smiled and Lance felt his stomach flip, hopefully with affection.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lance offered a bit too eagerly. "You know, keep you company, have a good time? Maybe we could grab coffee together, hmm?" Lance was sure this was just casual enough to be successful, but Shiro gave him a sideways smile and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it by myself, and it's a little late for coffee anyway." Lance's shoulders sank. "Besides, you look pretty busy."

"I'm never too busy for you Shiro. I'd drop everything to go out with you." Lance batted his eyelashes and Shiro simply chuckled.

"I'm fine on my own."

Failed again.

Today was the day, Lance was sure of it. Today, there would be no way to misconstrue Lance's intention to go on a date with Shiro. 

"Hey Shiro!" Lance sat down on the couch next to Shiro who was scanning a textbook in search of something. "I was thinking about something and I wanted your opinion."

"Oh yeah?" Shiro commented, not looking up but smiling slightly. "What's that?"

"You know how when people get together sometimes they have a cute little name for the couple?" Lance waited for a response and continued after Shiro gave an affirmative hum. "Well I was thinking about what it might be like if some of our friends did the same thing, wouldn't that be funny?"

"It'd be pretty out there, Lance." Shiro glanced over. "Pretty unusual."

"The best one was ours." Lance replied, looking Shiro directly in the eyes. "What do you think about that?"

Shiro was quiet for a while, and Lance was beginning to be hopeful that he might concede and agree to a date with Lance. Lance was also hoping that maybe Shiro was finding him half as attractive as Lance was finding him in this moment.

And then he chuckled. 

The magic was shattered when Shiro shook his head, chuckling, and stood up.

"That's priceless. You really are a card Lance." Shiro smiled again and took the first step away. And Lance found the last straw.

"Alright stop!" Lance shouted. Shiro looked at him with surprise all over his face. "I can't keep being witty trying to pick you up! I don't know if you're not interested or just too dense to get it, but I have been hitting on you for weeks!! I really want to go out with you Shiro!!" Lance had taken a stand and although he was shorter and smaller than Shiro he seemed to have tipped the power balance for a moment. "So no more joking around. Takashi Shirogane will you go on a date with me please? It's all I want!" Lance threw up his hands. "Come on, Shiro! Give us a Shance!!"

They were silent for a long time, standing there watching each other. Lance felt his skin peel back and all of his nerves felt exposed and raw, so incredibly vulnerable now. He was just about to tell Shiro to forget the whole thing and walk away with his tail between his legs, but Shiro laughed. 

Not a chuckle, a laugh. Deep and rich and beautiful, and Lance felt his heart skip a beat. And then it transformed into gasping and Lance watched as the object of his affection snorted and flushed deep red in embarrassment. 

Lance's lips quirked up into a smile, and he laughed too. So both of them laughed and Lance realized that he was falling even more in love with the way Shiro snorted when he laughed really hard, and despite believing that there was no way Shiro could look any better, Lance now knew that he looked most beautiful when he couldn't catch his breath.

"Okay." Shiro finally calmed down enough to speak. Lance stared at him in awe.

"Are you serious?" Lance watched, holding his breath for anything that might take away the affirmative answer he had been dreaming of. "After weeks of me using my best lines on you, all you can say now is 'Okay'?!?"

"Lance, I..." Shiro chuckled again, although slightly nervous now. "I didn't know how badly you really wanted to take me out. I'd love to go on a date with you." Shiro gave him a nervous smile. "I really admire your honesty and ability to be that vulnerable, but honestly, before you dropped this bombshell I... I really didn't think you were serious. I guess I have a hard time recognizing serious offers, I think I've only gotten a couple."

"Shiro," Lance took a step closer, confusion drawing his brow together. "You get asked out all the time. Seriously."

"I do?" Shiro looked so genuinely surprised that Lance laughed again at his bewilderment. Resting a hand on his arm, Lance looked up at Shiro, smile splitting his face open.

"Maybe it's for the best." Lance mumbled. "Hey, now that you know I'm like totally head over heels for you... can I kiss you, maybe?"

"You haven't even taken me out yet. Isn't that how the first date is supposed to end?" Shiro looked almost delighted.

"Well then let's get a move on! I think I've waited long enough for you to screw your head on straight enough to say yes!"

Lance watched Shiro try to stifle another snort of laughter with his hand, but Lance reached out to take it in his own tan hand and pull it down. "Please?"

"Okay..." Shiro whispered. "As long as I get a proper one to end the date." Shiro let himself be tugged down to meet Lance's lips. "I'm old fashioned like that."

"Didn't know I had to go through a nine step process to court you." Lance mumbled, between pressing more kisses to Shiro's lips cheeks and jaw. "But I'd go through a hundred step process to court you if it meant I could hear you laugh like that some more."

"Lance, it's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing is you not knowing just how much you get hit on." Lance chuckled. "Your laugh, and that cute little snort, is music to my ears." Lance smiled, tugging Shiro down again. "Absolutely beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...  
> If I could tell you how long this has been sitting around waiting for me to post it.  
> I just don't have time or energy to really create new content during school, but I feel bad staggering the uploads of the stuff I DO have written so I don't go totally dead.  
> At any rate, I hope you've enjoyed.  
> If it's not to much trouble drop a comment to rejuvenate me and remind me to post more stuff more often, as well as inspire me to create more!  
> Comments are the sticks, and I am the dancing bear.  
> Thank you!!


End file.
